degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Everything Is Everything/@comment-25320855-20140407215918
I posted this in Yazzy's blog, but I'm really proud of it <3 My long overdue Eclare essay :) I knew from the moment when they had their first interaction, that these two were going to have a something special. They stole my heart right then and there and they've had it ever since. Eli and Clare definitely had a special connection from the start when Eli ran over her glasses and told her that she had pretty eyes (SWOON). At first, they were not too fond of each other and they were not too happy about being paired up as English partners. But, you can see Eli's attitude towards Clare change the moment that he suggests that she skip class to finish her writing assignment. He is expecting her to say no because she doesn't seem like type to willingly miss a class . He is pleasantly surprised that she not only takes his suggestion, but she playfully asks him if he's going to join her. They become closer and more comfortable with each other as Eli is helping Clare overcome her writer's block. She is unable to find a topic in which she can make her own. Because of Eli, she is able to finally build up the courage to talk to her parents about their constant arguing because she is afraid that they are going to divorce. Throughout the tenth season, their friendship develops and it is evident that they really like each other, they just don't know how to express it. Eli becomes more distant towards Clare and she wonders why all of a sudden he seems to have lost interest in being friends. With the help of Adam (Misfits for life!), she discovers that Eli's ex-girlfriend, Julia, died in a car accident. Eli feels guilty about what happened to Julia because she was storming away after they had an argument. He tells Clare that he likes her too much, and he doesn't want to hurt her by letting her get too close to him. They continue to dance around their feelings while Eli is involved in a rivalry with Fitz. They officially begin their relationship in All Falls Down and they were originally planning on attending the Vegas Night dance as a couple. However, Clare is forced to attend the dance with Fitz in a final attempt to end their season long feud. Things come to a boil at the dance when Eli poisons Fitz with ipecac so that he will have the upper hand in the rivalry. All along, the only thing he wanted was for Fitz to leave him and Clare alone. Fitz pursues Eli with a knife, however he stabs the wall in order to scare him. After the lockdown, Clare tells Eli that she needs to think things over because she can't be with him if he's going to be so reckless. They resume their relationship when they return from break and it continues to develop over the rest of the tenth season. Clare helps Eli after she discovers that he has a hoarding problem, due to his unresolved guilt from Julia's death. Eli also helps Clare when her parents ultimately announce they are in fact filing for a divorce. Their relationship gets rocky upon the return of Fitz, Eli is concerned that he is going to lose Clare because he can feel them growing apart. Clare becomes very concerned because of his irrational behavior after she sees a shot gun in the trunk of Morty. Clare promises to meet Eli at their bench the night of the dance, but she ultimately stands him up and attends the dance with Alli. They have a very intense conversation on the phone where she expresses her concerns about his recent behavior. She says that she needs time apart because being with him has become too much. Eli crashes Morty in a final attempt to prevent Clare from leaving him. She breaks up with him in the hospital because she sees that he had manipulated her and she walks away in tears. The eleventh season was really difficult for me two watch because these two were stressing me out. Clare had become a more exaggerated version of herself and it was unbearable to watch her date Jake (as much as I love him as a character). My heart went out to Eli as I watched his downward spiral. At the beginning of the season, he was emotionless due to the antidepressants he had been prescribed. However, Imogen is able to convince him to go off his medication because it has been causing his writers block. I was torn because I wanted Eli and Clare to get back together, but I didn't see it happening in the near future because there was so much resentment between the two. However, Eli reveals to Clare that he has been diagnosed as bipolar. He tells her that he wants her to continue seeing Jake. I was very proud of Eli in this moment because I could not imagine how much this hurt him. He wanted nothing more than to be with Clare, but he sacrificed his own happiness because he knew it was best for Clare. She kisses him at the end of the season and Eli seems confused and he tells her that he will see her after break. They go through more drama during the 12th and 13th season when they are back together. Clare is assaulted by her boss and she is undergoing her cancer treatment, while Eli goes through more emotional turmoil after he finds Cam dead in the greenhouse. What I love most about these two is there undeniable love for one another. They truly love each other more than anything and that is why Eli cheating hurts me so much. Clare has always been Eli's biggest supporter and he has always been there for her when she is distressed. As an Eclare shipper, Clew insults my in so many ways. The fact that the writers are derailing the first relationship that I truly loved more than anything is just disgusting. I hope that they resolve all of their issues soon, lack of communication is the main issue at this point, because I am still rooting for them to be endgame. But, regardless THIS IS HOW YOU OTP